DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the Application) The Genetics and Regulation training program at The University of Chicago is a broad interdisciplinary program at training Ph.D. scholars in advanced rationales and methods of genetic analysis for careers as independent scientists in basic and applied biomedical research and education. The training faculty are comprised of tenure-track members of five basic science departments: Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Ecology and Evolution, Human Genetics, Molecular Genetics and Cell Biology, and Organismal Biology and Anatomy, plus selected faculty in the Departments of Medicine, Psychiatry, Radiation Oncology and Surgery. Most of the trainers also have secondary appointments in the Committee on Genetics. The Director and a Steering Committee of trainers in the major participating departments, representing various sub disciplines of genetics administer the training grant. Trainees are selected from students admitted to various Departments and degree-granting Committees, on the basis of previous academic record slid specific interest in genetics. They take courses in molecular, transmission and population genetics and meet uniform program standards. Individual Departmental/Committee advisory committees and the Genetics and Regulation Training Grant Steering Committee monitor progress on a regular basis. Common features of the program are course work, laboratory rotations, teaching and assisting in courses, seminar programs, journal clubs, joint research meetings, student seminar programs and Mini-Symposia focused on areas of current interest in genetics. A total of 18 increasing to 24 trainees is proposed for the next five-year period.